


Call Me

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin's back in his and Junsu's hotel room when his phone rings. He flips it open without thinking and is greeted with a close up Jaejoong's nose and left cheek and the sound of Yoochun mumbling something in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [eternalevenstar](http://eternalevenstar.livejournal.com/); jaechunmin, payback

Changmin's back in his and Junsu's hotel room when his phone rings. He flips it open without thinking and is greeted with a close up Jaejoong's nose and left cheek and the sound of Yoochun mumbling something in the background.

"That wasn't very nice earlier, Minnie," Jaejoong says, his stern face losing most of its effectiveness in the choppiness of the video.

"I was eating, so sue me," Changmin answers and shifts in the bed he's curled up in, propping up the phone next to the pillow so he can lay back down.

"Yeah, whatev—" Jaejoong's voice cuts off with a choke, then comes back a little shakier. "You in bed already? 'm surprised."

Eyeing him suspiciously, Changmin reaches over to the nightstand to take a sip of water. "Yeah, what about it?"

The picture on Changmin's phone goes all white for a moment and it takes him a minute to realize Jaejoong must have dropped the phone. When Jaejoong's face reappears, his hair is messier than it was a minute before and this time Changmin can see Yoochun in the background. He still can't quite tell what he's doing.

"Just. ff— Ah. Wondering."

"What are you—" Changmin stops as realization dawns. Jaejoong's in bed, too, except he's in bed with Yoochun.

"Took you long enough," he says, then curses before turning to Yoochun. "That was directed at Minnie, not yo— ohhh, keep doing that."

Changmin's voice is flatly uninterested when he replies. "I really have no desire to watch the two of you have sex."

"Then why haven't you hung up?"

The angle of the shot changes again and Changmin catches a glimpse of sharp collarbones, a birthmark, and slick tongues on wet lips. Jaejoong does uninterested much more effectively than Changmin can at the moment, but then again, he has a distinctly unfair advantage.

Yoochun is sucking on Jaejoong's throat the next time Jaejoong speaks.

"Thought so."

It's entirely intellectual curiosity that makes Changmin keep watching; it has nothing to do with the growing hard-on in his pajamas. Jaejoong takes his silence as a cue to keep going and the moan Changmin hears next is Yoochun's. He'd laugh at the face Yoochun makes if he wasn't too busy staring at the arch of his neck.

Yoochun does something that makes Jaejoong cry out and drop the phone again, this time picking it back up himself and smirking at Changmin.

"Too bad you're not here, I could show you plenty of ways to get Jaejoong to shut up that work so much better than hitting him." There's the sound of a fist smacking skin and Yoochun winces, then winks. "Then again, he might like both coming from you."

A loud scuffle comes through the speaker, accompanied by a frame of a defined stomach then the palm of a hand. Finally, Jaejoong returns and the ceiling's behind him now instead of sheets.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asks and Changmin bites his lip, refusing to answer. "I can see your shoulder moving, you're, ah, jerking off now, aren't you?"

Changmin's hand slows where it's wrapped around his cock. He'd somehow managed to completely forget that they could see him and flushes in embarrassment but doesn't bother denying it.

"Chunnie, look," Jaejoong says, turning the phone so Yoochun can see. The angle lets Changmin see exactly what Yoochun's doing and the sight of Yoochun's lips curving into a smile against Jaejoong's cock has him letting out a breathy moan of his own.

"I hate you both," he finally says, giving in to the urge to stroke himself harder, faster.

"Don't lie to your hyung."

Jaejoong's fingers are in Yoochun's hair and Changmin doesn't know how he can even think, much less talk. He's fully aware of the sounds he's making and the fact that Jaejoong's watching him jerk off, that Jaejoong and Yoochun can both hear him. It's surreal and so fucking hot, and then he hears Jaejoong moan his name.

The screen suddenly goes blank and Changmin stares at it in disbelief.

Junsu ducks just in time to avoid the phone flying across the room as he's coming out of the bathroom. He wisely chooses not to ask questions.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/18793.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/13437.html)  
> 


End file.
